


A Collection of Tumblr Drabbles

by MinaMauveine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Counseling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Incest, M/M, Scars, Serial Killer, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: And Yet She'll Stay (Bo/Tamsin)<br/>2: Scars (Bellatrix/Hermione)<br/>3: Stay (Steven Rogers/Bucky Barnes)<br/>4: Counselling (Emma Swan/Regina Mills)<br/>5: Kisses Steeped in Blood (Regina Mills/Zelena Mills)<br/>Short drabbles from tumblr ranging across fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Yet She'll Stay (Bo/Tamsin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin knew her devotion was forfeit from the moment her eyes met those both brown and blue.

It's humiliating and painful. Degradingly unjust for a young fae like Bo to decree Tamsin's emotions lacking. To have the one she trusted invalidate the pulsing warmth that still infused the sinews of her broken heart. 

She doesn't return to The Dal, can't imagine running into any of her rivals. Her hand tightens around the cool glass of her drink, the thought making her vision blur with frustrated tears. How foolish of her to forget, she doesn't have any rivals, she's not even worthy to be a potential candidate.

Yet even now Tamsin knows she'll take a bullet for the succubus, would still renounce her ties with the Valkyries, never returning to her life of old or the dark morales that compass her actions.

Tamsin knew her devotion was forfeit from the moment her eyes met those both brown and blue. 

She's found her One and she'll keep her self made vow, to be a vigilant sentinel to Bo. To follow and guard from afar since that was all she was allowed.


	2. Scars (Bellatrix/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Fic prompt/request. Not sure if you ship them but I love your style so I'm asking anyway... Bellamione fluff that ends in heartbreak. Extra extra points for multichap ^^

Bellatrix won’t say it, she never does. The apology is delivered in action more than words. In the way her touch never shies from the scars and in the how she casts her eyes down in shame but never away from the pain she has cursed into Hermione’s skin. It was done just by a knife but the intent had been clear and magic has sustained it. Time has only embed the slur of ‘mudblood’ in bolder shade permanently across her arm.   
  
Bella presses her dark lips against the raised spelling of ‘blood’, dragging a gasp from Hermione as she traces the tip of her tongue along the ‘B’ then ‘O’.   
  
“Such a mark on such a pretty bird.” Bella punctuates the end of her words with a kiss pressed to the inside of Hermione’s wrist, her gaze fervent. “It makes you  _ **mine**_.”   
  
Hermione shivers at the statement, hates and loves the possessive quality of being with Bellatrix, sickly enjoys the never slowing beating in her chest and the dangerous kept fixation they have on one another.   
  
The Lestrange straightens from Hermione, reaches into their pile of strewn clothing to retrieve a vial, the bottle is exquisite, fragile and small and the liquid clear in the light.   
  
She pops the glass stopper carelessly off and waits for Hermione’s permission, after a nod from her partner she pushes the mouth of the glass against Hermione’s lips but then pulls it away with a giggle when Hermione is about to sip. “No need to drink it, sweetling.”   
  
Hermione nibbles on her bottom lip, watching stock still as Bella dances the vial’s tapered end between her collarbone, following the rise and fall of her quickened breaths to sit on her navel.   
  
They hold each other’s gaze and then with a smirk Bella brings the vial to her own lips, taking the liquid into her mouth before applying her tongue in one broad stoke up from the ‘D’ of the scar to the start of ‘M’.   
  
The liquid is cool, feels as ointment until it seeps into Hermione’s skin as a salve for old wounds, new skin sutures the puckered burns until she’s blemish free.   
  
“Oh… Bella,” Hermione can scarce believe her eyes, can’t really trust that the mark that has plagued her form for so many years to really fade.   
  
Bellatrix cackles, pleased by her lover’s reactions, she curls her hand around Hermione’s neck, pushes the other woman down against the bedsheets and feels the raised bump of the cut from so long ago. She mouths the skin, smiles as the remnant of the liquid heals this pale scar as well.   
  
Hermione cards her fingers into Bella’s wild mane, thankful and pulling the other woman on top of her even closer.  
  
Bella allows it, presses slick close and bites on the globe of Hermione’s ear before whispering, “and now you’re no longer mine.”   
  
“What? What are you going on about?” Hermione tries to move to watch Bella’s facial expressions since when Bella is being so quietly contemplative there’s no way to gauge her intent without looking at her.   
  
Bella presses a messy kiss onto Hermione’s mouth, biting, hard enough to draw blood and to colour her smile with red. “Now  _I’m_  no longer yours.”  
  
“Bella…”  
  
“Whatever thing has cursed us together has been cured, we’re not bound to each other and now,” she gloats as she slips into her sheer lace robes, “I’m free.”   
  
Bellatrix vacates the room then, her laughing maniacal and unhinged as the door she magics with violent pleasure into splinters. She does turn once, her eyes screaming of indecision but her lips in a sneer as she spits out a condemning end to whatever they had, “sorry.”  
  
Bellatrix has never apologized, not in words but in action, in healing Hermione’s skin; which now leaves a new wound to bleed on her heart and it’s one both know will scar. 


	3. Stay (Steven Rogers/Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s relationship with Steve may be the only thing stopping him from committing suicide.  
> —  
> Sebastian Stan, Article on the Beijing Press Conference (via CIVILBUCK)

He knew it wouldn't be easy.

It has never been easy for them.

He didn't ask to live this way, to have everything he has ever loved be only snap shots of a memory.

There's a glimpse of a tilted lip and bright blue eyes.

Of shivering together under thread bare blankets and rising early to get to work.

Of tucking in close when one explosion after another rocks the very ground they've dug into.

Their fox holes are filling with snow but Bucky has never felt warmer.

Never felt happier than to be at Steve's side.

There's pain of bullet wounds and the physical blow of weapons against his numb body.

He never stops though, wouldn't want to leave his guy behind.

He's reaching for a hand as he falls but knows its too late.

Steve reaching for a dead man and he never stops pining.

There's something reassuring to know that Steve was the one on his side.  
  
They are lucky to have met again, to have frozen and awoken at the same time, intersecting instead of parallel lines.

And though his memories are a blur some of the newer ones fuzzy and some older ones are distinct and cold and he looses his grip on this reality, all he needs to do is look and he'll find Steve's gentle eyes and self conscious smile.

What a boyscout.

Bucky puts the razor back onto the water basin just as Steve comes in and kisses his freshly shaved cheek.

It may not be easy, each day is hell but if this hell was the end of their line then he'll gladly stay. 


	4. Counselling (Emma Swan/Regina Mills)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina counsels for an unbias third party to manage the mayhem of their arrangement. Emma is convinced they need something else entirely.

"I can ensure you that it was loud." Regina had wanted a clean adult-like conversation between them, a contract of words that prevented their disruptive dalliance from becoming an issue; as always, Henry came first and if this thing between them were to go south…  
  
"I meant that-," Emma starts but fumbles, the way Regina had crossed her arms had amplified the strain behind the loosely buttoned blouse and Regina had always made an appealing picture. “Ummm.”  
  
“Yes, I have breasts, Ms. Swan, I’m glad your observations skills hasn't diminished along with your unwavering attention span.”  
  
Emma snaps her head up but then tries for levity again, this time with an added wink, “you've enjoyed my attention before.”  
  
“Don’t start, I just wanted to make sure there were no lingering feelings on your end because I've seen you and emotional control is not your strong suit, heaven forbid Henry learn from your example if you start acting out.”  
  
Emma lets the jibe go and grins when she notices the blushing hue upon the other woman's cheeks, “admit it, you liked that thing between us and you have,” Emma dramatically pauses and wobbles her fingers as if to pantomime holding something burning in her grasp, “feelings for me!”

“What.”

Emma nods at her own assessment then strides across the room, closing the distance between them with resolve. “Oh my god, I get it, you like-me-like me and want to know if I reciprocate but you’re too chicken and need the cricket to play referee.”  
  
“Ms. Swa-“  
  
“No it makes sense, you’re serious and worried and that’s why you don’t want something only ‘momentary’” Emma holds up both her hands and bounces bunny eared air quotes, she packs a colt in her holster, she’s allowed to air quote.

 

“Let’s just attend the therapy session and leave it be.”

 

“Regina, you paid for couple counselling.”

 

“Be that as it may, we are going to be late.”

 

“What’s half hour more?” Emma’s questions as bunches up the silky material of Regina’s blouse in her hand, glancing her touch at the sliver of skin that she’s unveiled.

 

“Are you sure you can manage to last, someone passed out during our last tryst.” Regina counters, a smirk pulling on her lips as her hand wraps around Emma’s, encouraging instead of forbidding.

 

Emma kisses her instead of answering and Regina can’t find it in herself to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this little bit of SQ hidden in the foreword of my Maleficent story's savefile.


	5. A Kiss Steeped in Blood (Regina Mills/Zelena Mills)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for WickedlyEvil
> 
> AU within my Serial Killer AU: What If Regina met Zelena first?

Regina had captured a specimen the very portrait of a young Cora. The woman had the same knife point cheekbones and Cheshire smile tinged with malice. The eyes of vibrant green were an unusual treasure. Regina wished eyes could be embalmed, then maybe she would be able keep that rare shade as a trophy.

 

 “Oh, I see the hunter has become the hunted?”

 

Regina took a step back; the woman had woken faster than anticipated. “Lambs don’t hunt.”

 

“I don’t suppose they do, but I’m no lamb.”

 

“While I applaud your quick recovery,” Regina tapped her blade against the cuffs on the woman’s wrist, “you’re still captured.”

 

“I can promise you I have fast recovery in all things.” The woman panned her eyes appreciatively over Regina’s form, her smile hungry.

 

Regina paused; she wasn’t so much startled as she was bemused. She has never had prey quite so…

 

“I’ve been tracking you.”

 

Regina slammed her knife deep into the wooden headrest the woman was tied against.

 

“Oooh, I do love rough foreplay.”

 

“Where’s your evidence?” Regina’s tone dripped with the threat of violence. 

 

“Safe and I do have such an abundance of it,” the woman grinned, all teeth, “all timed and ready for release unless I stop the program.”

 

Regina let the blade nick deep into the flesh of the woman’s cheek. The hiss she procured was one of pleasure instead of fear. It gave Regina pause once again.

 

“I’m Zelena.”

 

“I don’t require your name.”

 

“Zelena Mills, very much so connected to our dearly departed Cora Mills.”

 

“I’m supposed to believe you to be my sister?”

 

“I _am_ your sister, lovely doll.” Zelena puckered her lips to blow a kiss. “Mother did have an awful lot of secrets, didn’t she?”

 

Regina raised her eyebrow, "you're choosing now," she waved her hand at her killing room, "to flirt with me?”

 

“When will there be a better time? Don’t I have your full attention?”

 

“Yet you still claim to be my sister?”

 

“I am.” Zelena’s expression was one of manic glee. “Through Cora’s blood, through and through and through, because of it maybe, the insanity is blood deep and _it_ wants you, _I_ want you.”

 

“Incest is a faux pas.”

 

Zelena glanced down at her bindings and then at the knife in Regina’s hand. “What’s one more sin?”

 

Regina couldn’t fault Zelena on that logic.

 

“Let me have one night, keep me bound if you want, then I promise to destroy all evidence.” Zelena licked her lips. “You could watch me do it.”

 

Regina wouldn't deny that Zelena was gorgeous, the very essence of familiar depravity. Regina has been very much so been left without since Cora’s demise.

 

Regina has never done well with being held captive, but found sex steeped in blood to be an intoxicating indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
